When you Wish Upon a Star
by D.S. Willow
Summary: Crash landing into the farthest field of the Apple Family Orchard, A small little Alicorn is lost and afraid until she is found by the Mane Six and what kind of a connection does she have with the Princesses?


**Hi there Everypony! I thought of this while watching some of the new seson of MLP and so... Tada! Tell me what y'all think about it~**

* * *

><p>Years ago when the Celestia sisters ruled in peace and harmony, a new princess was born. The Sisters were baffled looking down on the small pony, who although having just been born, was extremely small even on baby pony standards. They called her FallenStar, because on the night she was born thousands of stars had flown through the sky as if wishing to join one of their lost was because of her small size, that he sisters decided to keep the new princess a secret until she was big enough to hold her own against the world.<p>

Day by day, The new princess stayed small but was as energetic as everypony her age and slightly older. Thought she learned from both Celestia and Luna alike, she loved to hang out with Luna the most. The little pony would watch her sister for as long as she could during the night hoping to show her that some ponies do love the night as much as she did. Luna loved the attention she was getting from Fallen and began to teach the small pony everything she knew. They grew incredibly close to each other and Celestia was pleased to see how well they got along. All was peaceful in Equestria.

Till the time that Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. The jealousy of their eldest sister over threw her love for her little sister, and Luna was lost to them as Nightmare tried to install the eternal night. Celestia knowing how much this upset their littlest sister finally decided to seal Nightmare into her beloved moon for a thousand years. Fallen heard of her eldest sister's plan and she knew that even if Luna wasn't there any more she would have to save her because she couldn't stand for the sun and moon to be torn apart by such trivial matters. This caused our little heroine to devise a plan.

So the time came to curse Nightmare and right before the curse was finished and the jelous pony sent to the moon, A small figure opened her wings and flew for the first time right into the beam of light, sacrificing herself to save her loved sister.

At the sight of seeing the small pony sacrificing herself for her, Nightmare turn back into Luna realizing how childish she had been. The sisters searched for years trying to find a way to reverse the spell but none was to be found until the thousand years had past. The princesses then decided to tell a lie and told everypony that it was in fact Nightmare Moon sealed up there and not the scared little princess that had supposedly died in the struggle.

Now a thousand years have past and the curse is uplifted, (Luna agreed to turn back into Nightmare Moon to continue the legend (Exactly like the first two episodes)) thus sending a small cutemarkless Alicorn back to the land of Equestria. The pony arrived like the fallen stars she was named after and crashed landed with a boom in the farthest acre of the Apple Family Orchard where our story begins.

* * *

><p>A loud crashing noise was heard all through out Ponyville as a large star fell and seemed to crash near AppleJack's farm. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all became worried for their friend and wondered if any of the crop was dammaged. They all decided to race over to see what had happened.<p>

Inside the small crater that had been created, a groan could be heard from the rubble as some of the rocks moved. The rocks moved to reveal a small light blue pegasi(from what could be seen) with hair that was similar to Princess Celestia's though it was increadubly fried and poofy. The tiny pony sat up and rubbed her head as she groaned again before jumping to her hooves in alarm.

"Luna! Celest! What happened? Where is everypony?" The filly asked standing up too quickly only to fall flat on her butt again as the dizzyness over took her. "Woah... That... was weird..." She said before shaking her head as she tried to get back up again before she heard a voice over head.

"Now what in tarnation!" The voice (We all know and love~) said as it got closer to the hole, "Well I never! All them apple trees are knocked over and what's with this big hole?" It asked and it sounded just above her head.

"W-w-who's there?" The frightened little Alicorn asked shaking in her hooves as she looked up, the area still quite smoky.

"Is somepony down the-"

"AppleJack! What happened?" A new voice sounded out along with the stomping of hooves.

"Twilight! Am I glad to see you! I think someone's down in this here crater that was caused by that fallen star!" The first voice, AppleJack, replied.

"That's my name! And would some pony get me out of here?" The small pony called out causing the rest of the ponies to jump at the new voice.

"Hold on there a sec! Rainbow Dash to the rescue!" Another voice called out followed by the sound of flapping wings. The smoke cleared as a blue pony, who couldn't be that much older then Fallen herself, flew down and picked the small pony up with one hoof. "Just hang on and I'll have us out in a jiffy!" The rainbow haired pony said before flying back up to the top of the crater.

The smaller pony coughed as she was set down and tried to shake all the dirt off her well kept coat. Now that there was more light, any pony could see the singed ends of the small pony's mane and tail which nearly caused Rarity to feint. Her hair was frizzy and fried so much at it actually completely covered her horn causing the ponies to think that she was a pegasi pony. The dirt and grime cloged her coat and her burnt hair covered one of her eyes. The other was a dazzling purplish/pink just like Princess Celestia. As the Mane siz stared at the new pony, the filly immediatly looked around as if expecting Nightmare moon to be just over their shoulders. And she kind of was.

"What are you looking at? It looks liek you've just seen a ghost!" Rarity said coming back to her senses as she bent down in front of the pony that looked to be a pegasi.

"Where's Nightmare Moon? And Princess Celestia? What happened?" The Alicorn asked looking around thinking she was still somewhere near the capital of Equestria.

"What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked coming forward to look at the smaller pony.

"I'm not sure but All I remember is that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were fighting and... Then Luna turned into that Nightmare Moon and it scare the bajibbers out of me... I remember Celestia saying something about a spell that would last for a thousand years but not much after the fight began... What happened?" The cutiemarkless pony asked worriedly to the six ponies gathered.

"Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon for those thousand years... It was almost a week ago that she escaped from her prison and held Princess Celestia captive unti-" Twilight started telling the story before she was interupped by the small pony.

"Luna wouldn't do that!" She exclaimed looking distraught.

"Oh but she did!" Fluttershy said quietly before Twilight started again.

"You see the six of us were able to cure Princess Luna from her jealousy thus forever getting rid of Nightmare Moon." Twilgiht said causing the filly to go wide eyed at that, "We harnessed the Elements of Harmony and were able to save the princesses!"

"What happened to their sister?" FallenStar asked trying to play it cool to see what the story had in for her.

"Luna?"Twi asked but began to think as the blue pony shook her head, "You can't possibly mean... The baby Princess? The one that had no written record of her name and was killed in the battle between the sisters?"

"The Baby princess? Killed?" She asked her eyes going wide. _'They said i was dead... why didn't they tell the truth...? Maybe they didn't want a little sister after all...'_ She thought her eyes growing slightly teary.

"Oh don't cry..." Applejack said wiping a stray tear with her hoof, thinking a little too much that it was Applebloom instead of this small pony.

"It was almost a thousand years ago... no one that knew her would still be alive today... Well except The other princesses..." Twilight said, but immediatly wished that she could take it back as more tears spilled.

"Awww Don't cry little guy! Pinkie pie is on the fly! Just in the nick of time she'll come up with a rhyme and with a lime she make you smile any time!" Pinkie said dancing around happily trying to cheer the new comer up. Which helped a lot as the filly giggled happily.

"So how did you get here?" Fluttershy asked the thought on everypony's mind.

"Failed Sonic Rainboom... I've always wanted to do one," FallenStar half lied because she did want to do a Sonic Rainboom one day, but she didn't want these ponies to know who her family was just yet.

"Well Keep trying! The only pony ever known to have done it is right there~" Twilight said causing Rainbow to blush.

"Twilight! you're embarasing me..." She said as she flew.

"You've done the Rainboom?" Fallenstar asked excitedly bouncing up and down like Pinkie pie. "I thought it was just an old mare'sail and I wanted to prove everypony wrong."

"That's what I wanted too!" Dashie said excitedly, "It was during the race for..."(We all heard this in that one episode we get itshe did the Rainboom)

"That's so cool that you all were connected before you guys even met!" The cutiemarkless filly said excitedly. "I wish i had some cool friends like you guys!"

"Why don't you hang out with us and we could show you around Ponyville?" Rarity asked as they all turned back towards Ponyville.

"Hang out with you guys? Of course!" She said excitedly as she bucked a little.

"What's your name?" Fluttershy asked lightly as they began walking.

"I'm FallenStar! What are your names?" The purple unicorn skidded to a stop as the name struck a cord in her distant memory of her time with Princess Celestia.

"Well I'm Applejack of the Apple Family Farm,"

"I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Rainbow Dash! Soon to be one of the awesome Thundercolts!"

"Rarity of Rarity's Fashion Design~"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle! Protegee of Princess Celestia"

"and I'm... Fluttershy..."

_'They're all so nice and friendly... I might have to watch myself around Twilight though...If my sisters don't want me then i won't go back...'_ The blue filly thought sadly as they all arrived at the small town of Ponyville. They showed the small pony all around town; From Sugar Cube corner to Rarity's Design suite and back. As they had a snack at the Sugar Cube(Pinky's treat) when AppleJack said she had to get back to bucking apples.

"Hey! AJ! Wait up!" Fallen said racing after the orange pony, "Can I come and help out on the farm?"

"Well, I'm not so sure... Big Mac did get hurt just the other day... Sure but why would a peagusi want to do a job like this?" She asked pointedly.

"My older sister always says that we need to work as hard as an Earth pony and that we should always help out a friend in need."

"Well then, Welcome aboard!"

* * *

><p>"Well that seems to about do it," AppleJack said after kickin a couple more of the trees, "Fallen! I think it's time we he-" The orange pony cut her sentace short as she saw the small pegasus pony lying down in a pile of fallen leaves. Her mane and tail were a mess and covered in leaves; Rarity surely would have fiented at the very sight of the small pony.<p>

"Come on, Little filly. i bet AppleBloom or granny has an apple pie waiting for us." She said nudging the slightly purple pony awake.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to take some pie home?" Apple Bloom said as the whole Apple family stood at the door to wave Fallen Star home. The yellow pony had already tried to yank the cutiemarkless pony into her group that she called the "Cutie Mark Crusaiders" which was hastilly declined.<p>

"Yes, but my sisters will be expecting me back home before the moon rises." She said waving as she walked away.

"Well Feel free to come back any time!" Granny Smith said waving her arm looking quisically at the small filly's retreating back as if she were remembering an old Mare's Tale.

"Of course Granny Smith! Have a good night!" She called back before she walked out of ear shot.

"That little filly sure is somethin'... Reminds me of this one Mare's Tale... Bout the lost princess...The girl is so small and fits the discription... "

"What are ya talkin bout Granny?" Big Mac asked in his deep voice.

"Oh just an old mare's mutterin's," The older and wiser mare said nonchalontly.

* * *

><p>As our young filly continued to walk through the slowly closing Ponyville she wondered where she would stay.<p>

_"My sisters don't want me back... And I don't want to burden any pony with me staying there... But where could I-"_ Her thoughts were interupted as she ran into a pony in a cloak. "Oh excuse me... Miss?" She asked looking up at the cloaked figure.

"What is this I spy? A little Pony with a curious eye." The Pony's gravily voice said as she bent her neck to look at the small Alicorn. "But not just any Pegasi, An even rarer find than I." The zebra said slipping back her cloak's hood.

"You're a Zebra! Thats so cool! I've always wanted to meet one!" The small princess said looking closely at the stripes on her coat.

"Tis but an Alicorn but how is it that you were born?" Zecora asked worriedly at the filly.

"Y-You know what i am...? Oh no Oh nooooo... Please don't send me back Please!" She pleaded worriedly to the zebra.

"Calm thy self worried one, for of the worry you have none." Zecora said silencing the young Alicorn, "I shall not send you home, but I will go through your story with a fine toothed comb."

"Really? Do you have a place so that we may talk? I don't really wish to talk about this out in the open."

"But first we must play a game. What is your name?"

"FallenStar... And yours?"

"Mine is Zecora Bright FallenStar. Let us get out of this Bazzar." The zebra said pulling her hood back up and started to walk towards the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think! I don't think i'll post the next chapter until i have 5 followers...<strong>


End file.
